


Savannah

by Luna_Chime



Series: Poly! [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chime/pseuds/Luna_Chime
Summary: This is my apprentice, Savannah, from The Arcana.





	Savannah

**Author's Note:**

> For those that didn't want to go to the Tumblr page, but still wanted to know about Savannah. I'm working on the next part of this series. However, I'm really bad about updating these things so be warned.  
> Feel free to ask questions about Savannah either here or on Tumblr. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day!

**Character Bio:**

The apprentice of the traveling magician, Asra, who has a knack for finding (causing) chaos. ♌

**⟡**  Favorite food: Sweet rolls or meatballs

**⟡**  Favorite drink: Chai tea or hot chocolate

**⟡**  Favorite flower: Blue rose

**Physical:**

**🞼** Gray-blue eyes

    **△**  Can shift to a green-blue or sea blue

🞼 Thick golden blonde hair at shoulder length

   △ Turns dirty blonde the longer she goes without bathin **g**

△ Will sometimes let it grow down to elbow length ****

🞼 Pale skin with gold undertone **s**

🞼 Wears dark brown pants (comfortably tight), black calf-high boots, bright blue long sleeve shirt, and she uses a sea blue bandana (it has a gold pattern on it akin to an ornamental rug) to keep her hair ba **c** k

🞼 She is tall (5′10″) and boney with a lithe body type

   △ Bandana was a gift from Asra after one of his trips

**Character Basics:**

**☆ F** amiliar: A stag named Elliot who is big enough to ride. She found him sick in the forest when he was young. She nursed him back to health before attempting to release him back to the forest. He kept coming back to the shop and eventually she gave up.

**☆**  She is very energetic, yet can be really calm. One may not realize just how much energy she has (a ton) until she gets excited or is in a good/playful mood.

**☆**  She is very protective of the people she cares about and is quick to counter any insults with her sharp tongue or boney fist.

**☆**  She is quick to help someone in need, which sparks surprise when her more violent nature is revealed.

**☆**  Has a knack for water (tending towards ice) and light spells.Can often be found entertaining children with Elliot nearby.

**☆**  When she’s not trying new spells she can be found reading, writing, or even drawing on occasion. She loves learning new things, so she’s often picking up new skills.

**☆**   Occasionally will need to get away from the constant weight of the city. She retreats to the forest, where she can be found in a tree, by a babbling brook, or swimming.

**☆**  She is quick with a joke  ~~(or a light of your smoke)~~  and highly enjoys making people smile. She strives to be a bright spot in someone’s day. This leads to having no brightness for herself.

**☆**  For how loud she can be (especially when excited), she has moods where she doesn’t talk or moods where she just wants to curl up with someone under soft blankets.

**☆**  She can walk (and run) silently and is often silently observing people. She picks up on people’s moods based on their body language and is cautious when it comes to trusting people.

**☆**  Savannah has a multitude of contradictions in her personality to the point where she still manages to surprise Asra despite how well he knows her.

Thank you for reading and feel free to ask me questions about Savannah! I hope everyone has a good day or night!


End file.
